Moy / Fanfictions
Warning: Some fanfictions may contain sexual content. Read at your own risk. *'Near to You' by jenc0449- Summary: ''Based on the song Near to You. Joy is heart broken when she returns to Anubis House and finds Nina and Fabian dating. How will she get through the pain? Will she end up with Fabian or someone else? '''Rated K+; Finished' *'One Wish' by A Reviewing Reader- Summary: ''"You know what I wish?" she whispers. "What?" he asks. "I wish I could be with you forever." She smiles, and he beams in reply. They edge closer and closer, meeting together with a perfect kiss.'Rated T; Finished''' *'I'm Alone Help Me' by HouseOfAnubisSibunaLover- Summary: ''These are just little notes, that Mick and Joy were sending to each other. '''Rated K; Finished' *'Joy and Mick: The Truth' by AquaDewRose- Summary: ''When Joy finds out Mick is coming back to the house, she's as excited as ever. But will their friendship end when mysterious happenings occur in the House of Anubis? '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Football Camp Talk' by omgromance- Summary: ''Mick and his buddies talking about all of the girl's in Anubis House, one especially. '''Rated K+; Finished' *'We Are The Last Ones' by HouseOfAnubisSibunaLover- Summary: ''Mick and Joy are the only one's not dancing in the Anubis House..Will they change that? '''Rated K; Finished' *'The Story of Moy' by Lidi999- Summary: ''The Story of Moy, like it says. How did Mick and Joy end up together? And what happens once they are together. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Coming Home' by Camlove18- Summary: ''Mick is back from Australia and brings his new girlfriend, Marianne Walker. But, little does he know, Joy has a major crush on him. WHat will happen? And is Marianne not who she says she is? '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Yellow' by MusicalWheaten- Summary: ''Mick helps Joy paint her room. '''Rated T; Finished' *'Death Grudges and Dancing' by theboyandgirlwhowaited- Summary: ''"I told him the whole story. And he didn't look mad, or angry, or disgusted. He didn't judge me or make comments or argue or get frustrated, like Patricia did when I tried to talk to her about this stuff. He just...listened. And it was nice." '''Rated T; Finished' *'Somebody Will Always Care' by artist98- Summary: ''Somebody did care after all, and it was almost too late for her to realize that, not only did he care, he loves her. '''Rated T; Finished' *'The Secret Love of Moy well not so secret' by The GothPixie- Summary: ''It's 3rd term Joy and Nina are BFFS and Joy fancies Mick. But when he thinks no one cares and plans to go back to Australia can Joy show him she cares and she needs him to stay in time? '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'If We Weren't Replaced' by TheHoAProtagonist- Summary: ''Mick and Joy feel as if they were replaced. They wish they weren't, and they bond over that. They learn to accept it, but their wish comes true. Now they have to save the love life's of their friends and the mystery of how to get their friend's memories back. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'He Never Did' by FabianRutterFan- Summary: ''Joy seems to have been rejected by Fabian a million times over. She knows she'll never get him, and love is fiction to her for eight months. But then Mick comes along. Based off of Taylor Swift's song "Begin Again". '''Rated K+;Finished' *'Race with the Witch' by HoA-Luvz2303- Summary: ''Mick and Joy's first date! But what if Mick said something that made Joy crumble to a million pieces? Will Moy survive, or will it crumble down as well? '''Rated K+; Finished' *'Mermaid' by JackieStars- Summary: ''Mick finds Joy in the waters and discovers she's a mermaid. Watch as they slowly fall in love, no matter which race says. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'The Kiss stealing Monster and Singing Angel' by JackieStars- Summary: ''Darker than it sounds./"Sometimes you can't take a hit." "Did he deserve to be called a monster?"/ On a particular day, mick and Joy feel everything dark about themselves. Mick and Joy spend their Christmas together, it's dark and stormy but in the end they find themselves the happiest they've ever been. '''Rated T; Finished' *'That's One more thing we have in common' by HOAgleek4Ever- Summary: ''Joy gets accepted into a school in Australia. Mick comes to visit surprising her. Joy already feels forgotten as all her friends drift further away. Maybe Mick and Joy have a few things in common. For starters they've both been replaced... '''Rated K; Finished' *'Dear Mick' by bunsiebuns- Summary: ''"Dear Mick, This letter really has no point, other than that I miss you. Terribly. Not a day goes by where I don't think about you, and every time I do, I just feel a big hole in my heart. A you-shaped hole." '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Schleepy Bear ' by LillTidBitsOfRealisticFantasy- Summary: ''"Sleep some more, schleepy bear." This is how Mick found the perfect nickname for Joy. '''Rated K+; Finished' Category:Pairing Fanfictions Category:House of Anubis